


'Orning Daddies

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Chris Argent, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Their bed shifted down by their tangled-up legs and Stiles laughed loudly when a small body jumped on top of his, drowning out Chris’ pained grunt. The body wiggled atop his and Stiles shifted, moving half off of Chris’ chest so their daughter could snuggle in between them.





	'Orning Daddies

A ray of light hit Stiles’ face, warming his cheek and burning through his eyelid. Stiles groaned, rolling onto his side and pressing closer to the warm skin he found. He sniffled, nosing into the dusting of hair across Chris’ chest. The man wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him closer, tugging Stiles to lie flat on top of him, before he relaxed back into the mattress with a happy noise. 

Stiles’ heart felt impossibly full as he snuggled closer, settling between Chris’ spread legs with his head pillowed on his husband’s chest. Chris’ arms were warm where they had settled heavy around him, keeping him held close. Stiles made a happy noise, toying the line of consciousness, happy to steal away as much sleep as they could.

All too soon light, quick footsteps sounded out from the hall. Chris’ arms tightened around Stiles’ waist and he groaned. Stiles kissed his chest in answer, a smile pulling at his lips as the footsteps stopped and the door to their bedroom slowly crept open. The footsteps started again, a soft  _ pat pat pat _ that slowly, so slowly, got closer. 

Their bed shifted down by their tangled-up legs and Stiles laughed loudly when a small body jumped on top of his, drowning out Chris’ pained grunt. The body wiggled atop his and Stiles shifted, moving half off of Chris’ chest so their daughter could snuggle in between them. She fit easily, still small for her age, and she giggled as they shifted around. 

“‘Orning, daddies,” Erica said, her soft voice and impossibly sweet. 

“Where are your brothers?” Chris asked, his voice a deep rumble. If there wasn’t a small child pressed against Stiles’ body, the low scratch of his tone would have been far more interesting, but as it was he pressed another kiss to Chris’ chest. 

“Still slee-ping,” she told them, her word broken up by a long yawn. Stiles smiled, tugging her tighter against him as he brushed her hair back. 

“Maybe we should take a page from their books and do the same, huh, baby girl?” Stiles asked, rubbing her back in a way that had always put her to sleep. She didn’t answer, and a moment later she let out a soft, snuffling breath. 

Chris turned his head to the side, long beard tickling Stiles’ forehead, and he pressed a wet kiss to the skin on Stiles’ temple. Stiles hummed, snuggling in deeper and letting sleep pull him back under, wrapped up in his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
